Schizophrenia is a clinical syndrome associated with psychotic symptoms such as delusions and hallucinations, as well as a decline in function in such areas as work, social relation or self care.
Diagnosis of schizophrenia may be determined using standard textbooks of the art, such as the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders-fourth edition (DSM-IV) published by the American Psychiatric Association. Symptoms of schizophrenia are typically measured using rating scales such as the Positive and Negative Syndrome Scale (PANSS).
Symptoms of schizophrenia are treated with antipsychotic medications, which function primarily by blocking dopamine D2 receptors.
Antipsychotics may be divided into typical (e.g. chlorpromazine, haloperidol. perphenazine) vs. atypical (e.g. amisulpride, aripiprazole, asenapine, bioanserin, bifeprunox, cariprazine, clotiapine, clozapine, iloperidone, lurasidone, mosaproamine, olanzapine, paliperidone, perospirone, quetiapine, remoxipride, risperidone, sertindole, sulpiride, ziprasidone, zotepine) based upon receptor binding, preclinical effects and side effect profile. Clinically effective doses of antipsychotic medication typically produce >60% occupancy of dopamine D2 receptors. Atypical antipsychotics may be partial or full D2 antagonists and may also have activity at additional catecholamine and serotonin receptor types, including 5-HT2A and 5-HT2C receptors and adrenergic alpha1 and alpha2 receptors. Atypical antipsychotics may also affect other receptor types, such as such as muscarinic cholinergic receptors.
Major depression is a clinical syndrome that includes a persistent sad mood or loss of interest in activities, which persists for at least two weeks in the absence of treatment. Symptoms of major depression are typically measured using rating scales such as the Hamilton Depression Rating Scale (HAM-D) or the Beck Depression Inventory (BDI). In addition to including symptoms relevant to depressed mood, the HAM-D also contains symptoms sensitive to psychosis, including items for guilt, depersonalization/derealization and paranoia. Major depression may also be associated with symptoms of anxiety, which may be measured with rating scales such as the Hamilton Rating Scale for Anxiety (HAM-A). Depressive disorders are divided in major depression (MDD) and bipolar depression (BPD), which may be diagnosed using criteria set forth in the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual, 4th edition, published by the American Psychiatric Association (DSM-IV), which provides as well additional description of mental disorders. Major depression may also occur with and without melancholic features. In addition, depressive symptoms may occur in the context of anxiety disorders such as generalized anxiety disorder, dissociative disorders, personality disorders or adjustment disorders with depressed mood (DSM-IV).
Current treatments for major depression consist primarily of older antidepressants, such as monoamine oxidase inhibitors (MAOI) and tricyclic antidepressants (TCAs) (e.g. imipramine, amitryptiline, desipramine, clomipramine) that were first developed in the 1960's, and newer agents such as tetracyclic antidepressants (TeCAs), e.g. amoxapine, setiptiline, maprotiline, mianserin, mirtazapine), serotonin (SSRI) and serotonin/norephinephrine (SNRT) reuptake inhibitors (e.g., fluoxetine, fluvoxamine, paroxetine, citalopram, escitalopram, duloxetine, venlafaxine, dapoxetine, indalpine, valzodone). These agents work by modulating brain levels of monoamines, in particular norepinephrine and serotonin, and/or by blocking 5-HT2A receptors. MAOls and TCAs are considered “broader spectrum” agents than SSRIs; SNRIs that were developed subsequently MAGI, TCAs, TeCAs, SSRls. and SNRIs may collectively be considered traditional antidepressants.
Antipsychotics may also be effective in treatment of depression. Potentially beneficial antipsychotic medications include but are not limited to risperidone, olanzapine, quetiapine, aripiprazole, clozapine, iloperidone, sertindole, asenapine, lurasidone, cariprazine.
Other antipsychotics and antidepressants in development include Valdoxan (agomelatine, AG0178) (Servier, Novartis), Lu AA21004 (Lundbeck, Takeda), F2695, levomilnacipran (Forest, Pierre Fabre), SEP-227162 (Sepracor), LuAA24530 (Lundbeck, Takeda). SEP-225289 (Sepracor), Epivanserine (Sanofi-Aventis), SR463 9 (Sanofi-Aventis). LY12624803, HY10275 (Lilly, Hypnion), TI-301/LY156735 (Tikvah Therapeutics), Lonasen (bioanserin, Dainippon), LU-31-130 (Lundbeck), SLV313 (Solvay).Edivoxetine (LY2216684, Lilly), OPC-34712 (Otsuka/Lundbeck), Vyvanse (lisdexamfetamine, Shire), BCI-224 (sacomeline, BrainCells), BCI-540 (clouracetam, BrainCells), BMS-82036 (BMS/AMRI).
However, current treatment approaches have severe limitations. Only 60-65% of patients respond to the initial regimen and among those responding, less than half either reach remission or become symptom-free. Individuals not responding to a first course of antidepressant treatment are often switched to a different drug, with results that are generally modest and incremental.
5-HT2A receptors are a type of receptor for the neurotransmitter serotonin. 5-HT2A antagonists are compounds that inhibit effects of agonists such as serotonin on 5-HT2A receptors. Inverse agonists are compounds that, in addition, reduce activity below basal levels. 5-HT2A receptor antagonists can be non-selective for 5-HT2A vs. other serotonin receptors (e.g. 5-HT2C), or selective for 5-HT2A receptors. Selective 5-HT2A antagonists can be developed and characterized using standard assay procedures, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,995 issued on May 11, 2010, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Agents that act as non-selective serotonin receptor antagonists include ritanserin. ketanserin, seganserin, and ICI-169369. Agents that act as selective 5-HT2A antagonists or inverse agonists include volinanserin (MDL100.907, also known as M100907), pruvanserin (EMD281014), eplivanserin, CYR-101 and pimavanserin (ACP-103). Selective 5-HT2A receptor antagonists and inverse agonists are presently under development for treatment of both depression and psychosis and are viewed as potential antidepressant/antipsychotic agents.
Additional 5-HT2A receptor antagonists or inverse agonists are described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,875,632 which was issued on Jan. 25, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,868,176 issued on Jan. 11, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,863,296 issued on Jan. 4, 2011; U.S. Pat. No. 7,820,695 issued Oct. 26, 2010; and/or U.S. Pat. No. 7,713,995 issued May 11, 2010 which are herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Treatment-refractory depression refers to a form of depression that responds poorly to currently available treatments (e g,
http://www.nimh.nih.gov/trials/practical/stard/index.shtml June 2011) and which may have different underlying etiopathological mechanisms compared with other forms of depression. Combinations of antidepressants have not been shown to be superior to monotherapy for refractory depression and typically increase risk of side effects and are not recommended.
Risk for suicide is significantly increased in depressive disorders, but may respond differentially to medication versus depressive symptoms as a whole. When suicide occurs, it is often accompanied by feelings of worthlessness or inappropriate guilt, as well as recurrent thoughts of death or suicidal ideation and guilt is an accepted proxy for suicide. While the risk of suicide increases in subjects with a depressive disorder, medications used to date to typically treat depressive disorders paradoxically increase suicidal tendencies.
A major limitation in use of antipsychotic and antidepressant medications is the liability to produce behavioral side effects, especially anxiety, agitation, and akathisia. These can be differentiated from symptoms of the illness by consideration of both time course and specific patterns of symptoms.
In addition to akathisia, antipsychotics also produce extrapyramidal symptoms such as stiffness, tremor or dyskinesia. Akathisia, however, is differentiated from extrapyramidal symptoms and shows differential treatment response. At present, there are no approved treatments for antipsychotic-induced akathisia.
Use of antidepressants is also limited by liability to produce anxiety, agitation, and akathisia.
Limitations of antidepressants are summarized in a “black box” warning required by the FDA, as follows: The following symptoms, anxiety, agitation, panic attacks, insomnia, irritability, hostility, aggressiveness, impulsivity, akathisia (psychomotor restlessness), hypomania, and mania have been reported in adult and pediatric patients being treated with antidepressants for major depressive disorder as well as for other indications, both psychiatric and non-psychiatric. Although a causal link between the emergence of such symptoms and either the worsening of depression and/or the emergence of suicidal impulses has not been established, there is concern that such symptoms may represent precursors to emerging suicidality” (Trivedi et al., J Clin Psychiatry. 72.765-774, 2011).
As with antipsychotic-induced akathisia, there are at present no known treatments for antidepressant induced anxiety, agitation, or akathisia.
Anxiety and akathisia may be studied in animal models, such as the rat defection or restlessness models, as described, for example, in Schdev & Brune, Animal models of acute drug-induced akathisia—a review. Neurosci Biobehav Rev 24:269-277. 2000).
Antipsychotics and antidepressants, including 5-HT2A receptor antagonists, may also be used therapeutically in the treatment of bipolar disorder (manic depressive psychosis), Alzheimers disease, Parkinsons disease, dementia, anxiety disorders, pain and developmental disorders including autism.
N-methyl-D-aspartate receptors (NMDAR) are a type of receptor for the brain neurotransmitter glutamate. NMDAR participate in a range of brain functions including sensory processing, cognition, and emotion regulation.
NMDAR are comprised of multiple subunits termed GluN1, GluN2 and GluN3 (formerly NR1, NR2, NR3). Multiple forms of GluN1 GluN2 and GluN3 exist. In particular, GluN2 subunits are divided into GluN2A-D subforms, which are also termed NR2A-D subunits. NMDAR may consist of various combinations of GluN1, GluN2 and GluN3 subunits in various amounts. Agonists and antagonists may affect all NMDAR equivalently, or may be selective for NMDAR containing specific subunit types.
NMDAR contain binding sites for both the neurotransmitter glutamate and for the endogenous modulatory amino acids glycine and D-serine.
The glutamate binding site also selectively binds the synthetic glutamate derivative N-methyl-D-aspartate with high affinity. This site is alternately referred to as the glutamate recognition site of the NMDA recognition site of the NMDAR.
The glycine/D-serine binding site has been referred to as the glycine modulatory site, the allosteric modulatory site or the glycine-B receptor.
NMDAR form an ion channel that is blocked by several drugs of abuse, such as phencyclidine (PCP), ketamine or dizocilpine (MK-801). These compounds bind to a site that has been termed the PCP receptor. Agents that block the NMDAR-associated ion channel are collectively termed noncompetitive NMDAR antagonists, or NMDAR channel blockers. Blockade of NMDAR by channel blockers leads to a clinical psychotic state that closely resembles schizophrenia.
Other compounds that block NMDA receptors via the channel site include AZD6765 (AstraZeneca) and Glyx-13 (Naurex). NRX-1059 (Naurex)
Other NMDAR antagonists are described in U.S. Patent appl. #20110306586 published Dec. 15, 2011, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Low affinity NMDAR antagonists, such as memantine, may be distinguished from high affinity antagonists such as PCP, ketamine or dizocilpine. In general, low affinity NMDAR antagonists do not induce schizophrenia-like psychosis or PCP-like behavioral effects in rodents.
NMDAR may also be inhibited by antagonists that bind to the glutamate recognition sites, the glycine recognition site, or the channel binding site.
Selfotel (CGS19755) is an example of an antagonist that binds to the glutamate recognition site. Several such compounds were developed for CNS indications such as stroke or epilepsy. When used at doses sufficient to significantly inhibit NMDAR, these compounds, like channel blockers, lead to clinical psychotomimetic symptoms.
Additional compounds that functions as antagonists of the glutamate recognition site include aptiganel (Cerestat, CNS-1102) and related compounds as described in Reddy et al., J Med Chem 37:260-7, 1994.
Additional compounds that function as antagonists of the glutamate recognition site include alpha.-amino-carboxylic acid and phosphonic acid functionalities separated by a variety of spacer units. An unembellished example is 2-amino-5-phosphonovaleric acid (AP5) (Watkins, J. C; Evans, R. H., Annu. Rev. Pharmacol. Toxicol. 1981, 21, 165), which contains a saturated carbon chain. More complex examples, which contain elements enhancing structural rigidity and therefore potency, include CPP, cis-4-(phosphonomethyl)-2-piperidinecarboxylic acid (CGS-19755) (Lehman, J. et al., J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther. 1988, 246, 65), and (E)-2-amino-4-methyl-5-phosphono-3-pentenoic acid (CGP-37849) (Schmutz, M. et al., Abs. Soc. Neurosci. 1988, 14. 864). See U.S. Pat. No. 7,345,032, issued Mar. 18, 2008 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,103, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
NMDAR may also be inhibited by antagonists that bind to the glycine recognition site.
D-cycloserine is a compound that acts as a partial glycine-site antagonist. D-cycloserine doses may be divided into low doses (0-250 mg), moderate (≥250-500 mg) or high (≥500 mg). At low dose, D-cycloserine may function as a net NMDAR agonist. At high doses, D-cycloserine may function as a net NMDAR antagonist. Plasma concentrations associated with moderate or high dose administration are >25 microgram/ml.
Felbamate is another example of a compound that may act via the glycine binding site. When administered to humans, felbamate produces psychotic effects that limit its clinical utility (e.g. Besag F M, Expert Opin Drug Saf 3:1-8, 2004).
Gavestinel (GV-150,526) is another example of a glycine binding site antagonist. Other compounds are described in DiFabrio et al., J Med Chem 40:841-50, 1997, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Other examples of glycine site antagonists that are suitable for use in the pharmaceutical compositions and methods of this invention are those referred to in the following: U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,317 which was issued on Dec. 23, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,743 which was issued Jun. 27, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,990,108, which was issued on Nov. 23, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,942,540, which issued on Aug. 24, 1999; World Patent Application WO 99/34790 which issued on Jul. 15, 1999; WO 98/47878, which was published on Oct. 29, 1998; World Patent Application WO 98/42673, which was published on Oct. 1, 1998; European Patent Application EP 966475A1, which was published on Dec. 29, 1991; World Patent Application 98/39327, which was published on Sep. 11, 1998; World Patent Application WO 98/04556, which was published on Feb. 5, 1998; World Patent Application WO 97/37652, which was published on Oct. 16, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,705, which was issued on Oct. 9, 1996; World Patent Application WO 97/20553, which was published on Jun. 12, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,018, which was issued on Mar. 23, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,183, which was issued on Sep. 1, 1998, World Patent Application WO 95/07887, which was issued on Mar. 23, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,686,461, which was issued on Nov. 11, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,622,952, issued Apr. 22, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,614,509, which was issued on Mar. 25, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,367, which was issued on Apr. 23, 1996; European Patent Application 517,347A1, which was published on Dec. 9, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,324, which published on Nov. 9, 1993. The foregoing patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
Other examples of glycine site antagonists that can be used in the pharmaceutical composition and methods of this invention are N-{6,7-dichloro-2,3-dioxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-quinoxalin-5-yl)-N-(2-hydroxy-ethyl)-methanesulfonamide and 6,7-dichloro-5-[3-methoxymethyl-5-(1-oxypyridin-3-yl)-[1,2,4]triazol-4-yl]-1,4-dihydro-quinoxa-line-2,3-dione.
Additional NMDAR antagonists are described in Schiene et al., U.S. Pat. Appl. No. U52001/0306674 A1, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and include without being limited thereto, N-containing phosphonic acids, such as norvaline (AP5), D-norvaline (D-AP5), 4-(3-phosphono-propyl)-piperazine-2-carboxylic acid (CPP), D-(E)-4-(3-phosphonoprop-2-enyl)piperazine-2-carboxylic acid (D-CPPene), cis-4-(phosponometyl)-2-piperidine carboxylic acid (Selfotel, CGS 19755), SDZ-220581, PD-134705, LY-274614 and WAY-126090; quinolinic acids, such as kynurenic acid, 7-chloro-kynurenic acid, 7-chloro-thiokynurenic acid and 57-dichloro-kynurenic acid, prodrugs thereof, such as 4-chlorokynurenine and 3-hydroxy-kynurenine; 4-aminotetrahydrochinolin-carboxylates, such as L-689,560; 4-hydroxyquinolin-2(1H)-ones, such as L-701,324; quinoxalinediones. such as Itcostinel (ACEA-1021) and CGP-68.730A; 4,6-dichloro-indole-2-carboxylate derivatives such as MDL-105,519, gavestinel (GV-150.526) and GV-196.771A; tricyclic compounds, such as ZD-9,379 and MRZ-2/576, (+)-HA-966, morphinan derivatives such as dextromethorphan and dextrophan; benzomorphans, such as BIII-277CL; other opioids, such as dextropropoxyphene, ketobemidone, dextromethadone and D-morphine; amino-adamantanes, such as amantadine and memantine; amino-alkyl-cyclohexanes, such as MRZ-2 579; ifenprodil and ifenprodile-like compounds such as eliprodil and PD-196,860; iminopyrimidines; or other NMDA-antagonists such as nitroprusside, D-cycloserine. 1-aminocyclopropane-carboxylic acid, dizocilpine (MK 801) and its analogs, phencyclidine (PCP), ketamine ((R.S)-2-(2-Chlorphenyl)-2-(methylamino)cyclohexan-1-on), (R)-ketamine, (S)-ketamine, remacemide and its des-glycinyl-metabolite FPL-12.495, AR-R-15,896, methadone, sulfazocine, A 19/AVex-144, AN2/AVex-73, Besonprodil, CGX-1007, EAB-318. Felbamate and NPS-1407. N DA-Antagonists are, for example, disclosed in “Analgesics,” edited by H. Buscmann, T. Christoph, E. Friderichs, C. Maul, B. Sundermann, 2002, Wiley-VCH Verlag GmbH & Co. KGaA, Weinheim, Germany, in particular pages 389-428. The respective parts of the description are hereby incorporated by reference and form part of the present disclosure.
Antagonists may be selective for the GluN2B (NR2B) containing subtype. Examples of compounds that are slective for NR2B containing receptors include ifenprodil, traxoprodil (CP-101.606). besonprodil, Ro25-6981MK-0657 and EVT-101.
Along with identified NMDAR antagonists, additional can be identified using well-validated electrophysiological assays such as modulation of NMDA-receptor mediated responses to NMDA glutamate-site agonists, or radioreceptor assays, such as modulation of binding to the NMDA PCP-receptor channel binding site. Glycine site agonists and antagonists can also be distinguished based upon both electrophysiology and receptor binding from compounds such as phencyclidine (PCP) or ketamine that bind to the channel site. Partial agonists are defined as compounds that have reduced efficacy for inducing conformational change in receptors (typically 40-80%) relative to full agonists, and which may induce agonist effects at low dose but antagonist effects at high dose.
The NMDAR antagonist ketamine is currently approved as an anesthetic agent. It has also been reported to show beneficial effects in treatment resistant depression in small scale clinical trials. However, its utility is limited by psychotomimetic effects. The low affinity NMDAR antagonist memantine is approved for use in dementia. Otherwise, NMDAR antagonists have no established clinical utility.
In general, NMDAR antagonists are considered contraindicated for use in schizophrenia or depression. For example, the NMDAR antagonist D-cycloserine is contraindicated by FDA for use in depression, severe anxiety or psychosis.
Here we show unexpectedly that NMDAR antagonists unexpectedly reduce akathisia and anxiety associated with antidepressant and/or antipsychotic treatment.
Here we show unexpectedly that antidepressants prevent psychotic symptoms associated with NMDAR agonist usage.
These findings provide a method for improved treatment of humans requiring treatment with an antipsychotic, antidepressant, or NMDAR antagonist medication.